


Of Corset It Makes Sense

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [11]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Attempted Tickling, Diana wears a corset, I swear, and she doesn't want anyone to find out, based on a very new headcanon that I have, but Akko found out by accident, let us never speak of Dianakko Week 2020 again, nothing close to sexual here, this does NOT contain Dianakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: A totally bored Akko decided to play a prank on Diana by tickling her from behind. In the process, she discovers a secret that the blonde never wanted anyone to find out...
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Of Corset It Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally intended to be posted in my LWA drabbles collection, but then it got long enough that it can no longer qualify as a drabble. So I made it into a separate short story instead.
> 
> Anyway, this short story came about after I dug through screenshots of both the OVAs and the TV series, and found that Diana's waist looked _really_ thin in many of them ([all found here](https://little-witch-academia.fandom.com/wiki/Diana_Cavendish/Gallery)).
> 
> While I'm aware that women having really thin waists is normal in anime and manga, Diana stands out in LWA because everyone else have normal-proportioned waists while hers, although not to the same level as most anime and manga, seemed really thin in comparison.
> 
> The only time Diana appeared to have a normal-proportioned waist was when she was wearing her horse-riding outfit. More on that in the end notes.

**Luna Nova Library**

Akko slouched down on the table, grateful of the fact that she just finished her essay.

"Whew. I'm glad to finally get that out of the way..." Akko muttered to herself.

And now the brunette realizes that she has nothing else to do for the rest of the day, and became totally bored.

"And now what?" She asked herself. Lotte went to a _Nightfall_ convention in town with Barbara, Sucy went hunting for rare mushrooms in the Arcturus Forest (under the supervision of Professor Lukic), Amanda went on a date with Hannah, Jasminka went to who-knows-where, and Constanze has banned her from ever entering the lab again ever since the incident involving a PS5 console.

Which leaves her with Diana, who, as per usual, is studying in the library. The blonde sat at another table, reading a textbook with so much focus put into it that it doesn't seem possible to distract her at all.

Speaking of distracting Diana, an idea suddenly came up to Akko's mind.

Since she's got nothing else to do right now, Akko decided that she is going to distract Diana just for the heck of it. She smiled devilishly at the thought of pranking the blonde.

And so, she stood up from her table and slowly made her way toward Diana.

With her hands outstretched, Akko slowly snuck up to Diana from behind, fully prepared to distract the blonde by tickling her from behind. She slowly got closer and closer to her unsuspecting target until...

"Tickle time!" Akko announced as she pounced forward, placing her fingers over Diana's waist as she started tickling the blonde.

"Akko?!" Diana, caught by surprise, exclaimed. "S-stop what you're doing! Right now!"

Akko's tickling of Diana lasted only about five seconds before she stopped. But not because Diana told her to stop.

Akko's fingers could feel that under the vest and shirt, Diana is wearing something else over her waist. Something that seems to be held together by tension...

"Wait, Diana..." Akko said as she realized what her fingers are feeling. "Are you wearing a corset?"

Diana seemed to react to that question with panic, as she suddenly stood up, turned around, covered Akko's mouth with one of her hands, and dragged the brunette away to a secluded corner of the library.

Diana confirmed that there was no one besides herself and Akko at that corner before she removed her hand from Akko's mouth.

"Diana, what's going on?" Akko asked, confused by the blonde's reaction. "Is there anything wrong with wearing a corset?" She paused as another realization came to her. "Is that why you have the thinnest waist in Luna No-?"

Diana quickly covered Akko's mouth with her hand again. "Akko, please! Do _not_ let anyone know about this!" She whisper-shouted at Akko. "Don't tell anyone! Not Hannah and Barbara! Not even Professor Callistis! Promise me with a nod!"

Akko has no idea why Diana panicked at her being discovered to be wearing a corset, but given that the blonde looked very desperate to keep it a secret, the brunette decided that she should obey it, and answered with a nod.

"Do you promise?!" Diana said interrogatively. It seems that she was really desperate, and wanted to make sure Akko is truly sincere about it.

Akko nodded again. She was scared by Diana's desperation. Just what has she gotten herself into via a prank that was supposed to be harmless?

Seeing Akko's second nod, Diana breathed a sigh of relief as she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Diana, why are you so embarrassed about wearing a corset?" Akko asked with a whisper.

Diana, blushing from forehead to neck, looked down at her own waist as she placed both her hands on both sides of it. "You probably know that I have an almost obsessive need to be perfect at everything, Akko..." She explained, feeling utterly embarrassed about getting discovered. "Well, that extended to the need to look perfectly attractive..."

Akko felt like forming a question mark with her half ponytail upon hearing such a mundane explanation. "That's it? You just wanted to look attractive?"

Diana kept her gaze fixed on her waist. "The rest of my body already naturally fit the criteria of being attractive. It's only my waist that doesn't." She explained. "In fact, I _don't_ feel perfect if I'm not wearing a corset, as I'd look fat otherwise..."

Akko looked down at Diana's waist, then back up at her face. "I understand, with how tight you must be wearing it." She told Diana. "But why don't you want to let anyone else know about it?"

Diana sighed. "Because wearing corsets are against regulations on campus..." She then said. "I don't want any stains on my record, but I just... _don't_ feel perfect if I'm not wearing one."

Akko blinked. "Let me get this straight... You know corsets are banned on campus, yet you wore one anyway just because you wanted to look like a Barbie doll?"

"Not to that extent, but yes..." Diana shamefully admitted. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this..." She then plead to Akko.

Akko looked down at Diana's waist again, then back at the blonde's blue eyes which have that pleading look in them.

"Okay, I won't spill it." Akko then said with a smile. " _Under_ one condition." She added with a devilish smile like the one from when she planned to tickle Diana. "You let me copy your notes~"

Diana frowned at the notion that Akko essentially just blackmailed her. But with her perfect record at risk, she's willing to do anything to make sure no one else learns about her wearing a corset.

"Fine." Diana accepted the condition. "You can copy my notes..."

"Yay!" Akko jumped in joy.

At the same time, Diana cursed her own obsession to be perfect at everything including looking attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> To continue with what I said in the notes at the top, I noticed when combing through those same screenshots of Diana that the only time she appeared to have a normal-proportioned waist is when she wore her horse-riding outfit, which I noticed looked kind of baggy.
> 
> This led to my headcanon that Diana secretly wears a corset under her clothes because her subconscious desire to be perfect at everything extended to looking attractive. Not having an hourglass figure made her look fat, which to her, is not perfect at all. Hence her wearing a corset.
> 
> This is NOT meant to be sexualizing anyone, though. If it actually does look that way to you, then I apologize. The fiasco from Dianakko Week 2020 has taught me a valuable lesson about depicting the body shape of a female character.


End file.
